Mi preciado Regalo
by Nai SD
Summary: Él estaba enamorado de Serena desde que ella lo había chocado con la excusa se ser nueva, por alguna razón Serena no quería salir con él. Pero que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que toda una vida junto a ella... -Feliz Cumpleaños Darien- one-shot


**De****sgraciadamente los personajes de _SAILOR MOON _no me pertenecen, si no a la g****ran genia Naoko Takeuchi que le agradesco enormente el haber dado vida a mi príncipe.**

_**Un fic en honor a mi AP, príncipe, Mamo-Chan, Darien Chiba... **_

_**~¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi Darien!~**_

* * *

**~*MI REGALO MAS PRESIADO*~**

**...+*+...**

—Joven Darien su padre requiere vuestra presencia en la sala de juntas dentro de 15 minutos. —anunció la nueva secretaría de su padre, una alegre rubia ventiañera, el dejó a un lado el emparedado que sostenía en la mano izquierda y alejó de su vista el iphone.

—Dile que ahí estaré...

Le Sonrió a la rubia y mandó a llamar a la señora de la limpieza para que le ayudara a escoger un buen traje para presentarse ante su padre, el grandioso y sabelotodo Endymion Chiba.

Luego de arreglarse para estar más o menos presentable, con una inmensa sonrisa abandono su departamento. Hoy era un nuevo día, lo que significaba que era otra oportunidad para pedirle a su chica ideal, una cita.

—Feliz cumpleaños, jovencito —lo saludo una anciana que cargaba un caniche en el ascensor— saluda a Darien, Elisabeth. —le decía a la pobre perra mientras la aficciaba a besos. Darien la miro horrorizado.

—No será necesario. —contesto amablemente y agradeció que la campana avisando que llegó a destino sonara.

Y como habrán notado era 3 de agosto, el día en que el hijo del jefe y dueño del hotel "Luz de Luna" cumplía años.

Antes de dirigirse a la sala de juntas y sabiendo que llegaría tarde el joven Darien decidió pasar por dónde la de la limpieza de la familia Robert estaba trabajando. Se acomodó el pelo, y golpeó a la puerta; no tocó el timbre porque sabía que esa acción podía perjudicar a su chica ideal.

Escucho el sonido del picaporte, entonces la vio. Tan linda como siempre con sus dos chonguitos volando al viento y como sí estuviera rodeada por una luz dorada. Y bueno la verdad que la chica era linda pero "los chonguitos volando al viento" y la "luz dorada" sólo eran desde la perspectiva de Darien.

—Mierda, no te rindes nunca ¿verdad?. Te eh dicho mil veces que no te quería volver a ver aquí...

—Y yo te dije que vendría hasta conseguir una cita contigo, ya sabes después de la cita odiame sí quieres. —y aunque por fuera la chica parecía indignada él muy bien sabía que era una actuación.

—Te lo eh explicado miles de veces ya pero eres cabezota y no entiendes. No puedo salir contigo ¿okey? Contigo ni con ningún chico.

—Por qué no entiendo, ¿Acaso hiciste un voto de castidad o algo así? —Darien ya no sabía que pensar, desde que la vio ese primer día en que se le cayeron sobre él todos los artículos de limpieza con la excusa de que "era nueva", no podía dejar de pensar en esos carnosos labio rosados.

—¡No! —contesto tan horrorizada que el pelinegro supo que no mentia.

—Entonces ¿Que? dímelo ya sí...

—Mi jefa es una vieja desquisiada que creé que sí me pongo de novia voy a dejar de rendirle como le rindo... ¡Feliz! —la forma en que pronunció esas palabras hizo notar a leguas que su trabajo no le gustaba...

—¿Y Por qué simplemente no renuncias?

—¡Sabes que no toda la gente nace con coronita y vive una vida de cuento de adas! —le grito de forma sarcastica.

—Bueno para tú información mi madre murió en el parto, tube que criarme con la amante de mi papá que no te imaginas como me trataba y mi padre se la pasaba en las oficinas... esa fue mi vida de cuento de adas. —Serena pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Darien entonces se sintió mal, quiza había descargado su furia en la persona equivocada.

—Lo siento tanto yo...

—Sabes que no digas nada —la corto— iba a decirte sí querías salir conmigo está noche, como bien sabes es mi cumpleaños pero fue no vale la pena. —sin más dio la vuelta y se fue, una vez más había fracasado.

**...+*+...**

En la sala de junta lo esperaba un hombre de avanzada edad, enfundado en un traje que lo hacia ver fuerte y poderoso, era Endymion Chiba.

—Hijo traes cara de cachorro a medio morir ¿Que te sucedió? ¡Animo campeón que es tú cumpleaños! —Al decir el ello el hombre le pegó un jugetón puñetazo, para luego abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

—Gracias papá —le intentó sonreír, entonces Endymion probando las habilidades de su hijo le lanzó de zopeton unas llaves. Darien miro las llaves y luego a su papá, tratando de asimilar la información...

—Ya estas grandecito para andar en esa motito, ya es hora que madurez, haber sí me entiendes te eh comprado un coche... —Dijo Endymion orgulloso de sí mismo y antes de que su hijo pueda responderle, agregó— Se que crees que soy el mejor papá del mundo, pero aún así tienes que saber que yo no lo hice para que tú creas que soy el mejor, y le cuentes a tus amigos que te regaló tú padre y te jactes del buen papá que tienes, sino porque te quiero...

Darien escuchó el discurso de su padre y río por dentro, su padre había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones. ¡Que el saliese a gritar a los cuatro vientos que él le compró un auto! En otro momento lo hubiese echo, sólo para complacer a ese viejo malnacido, pero ahora no. Apenas sí le podía sonreír por el "presente".

—Gracias... —dijo apenas mientras seguía por el pasillo al hombre canoso, entonces notó que no le había puesto el más mínimo de empeño —¡Gracias en verdad, es el regaló perfecto! —dijo en un tono más convincente pero no sólo para convencer a su padre, sino para convenserce a sí mismo, cosa que le fue imposible. El pelinegro muy bien sabía que había mentido con eso de "el regaló perfecto".

—Y que te parece... —le incentivo el hombre mayor esperando por la reacción de su hijo, de cara al lujoso deportivo rojo

Darien no pudo responder, el auto era precios, tal y como él lo había soñado. Nunca espero por parte de su padre un regalo de ese estilo, y menos sabiendo de su obsesión por la velocidades máximas. En verdad su padre necesitaba exaltar su yo ¿no?.

Se subió en el asiento del conductor, se pasó el cinto de seguridad, metió la llave y lo puso en marcha. Le sonrió a su padre que le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de incentivo. Arrancó de una, haciendo rechinar las llantas, salió de la cochera y dio un par de vueltas en los alrededores. Sintiendo el viento en la cara se dejó llevar, conducío con una tranquilidad poco habitual en él e imagino a la de la limpieza de los Roberts en él auto del acompañante. Imagino una sonrisa juguetona de la chica y a él pidiéndole que no lo distraiga, entonces imagino como se meceseria a la voluntad del viento ese sedoso y ondulado pelo rubio.

Con la satisfacción de la "supuesta" compañía de Su chica, el pelinegro regreso a la cochera en dónde su padre le esperaba, al ver la cara de interrogación de Endymion salió de su ensoñación y sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar cada uno de los rechazos de la rubia. Esto no pasó de ser percibido por el viejo...

—No te veo muy entusiasmado ¿A caso preferias otra cosa?

—No papá el regalo es perfecto sólo que...

—Preferias a una chica ¿verdad?. Pase por tú edad no siempre fui un viejo, puedo reconocer en ti mi propia cara de borrego a medio morir. La deseas y no puedes obtenerla ¿verdad? —Darien asintió confundido— Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto...

**...+*+...**

Serena no sabía como había llegado a la oficina del señor Chiba, pero estaba ahí.

La mejillas le ardian mientras se frotaba ansiosa las manos en la pollera. Ella sabía que el Sr Chiba era el dueño del edificio pero nada más, no entendía porque el anciano había ido personalmente por ella y le había pedido a su patrona que la dejase libre por todo ese día... Agradecia la generosidad del hombre, no había tenido un día libre en seis meses.

—Serena Tsukino ¿Verdad?

—Así es señor.

—Llámame Endymion lo de señor no va conmigo.

—Endymion será entonces...

—Así está mejor. —el hombre canoso, se acomodó en su asiento y busco la mirada de Serena— Mira ay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo chiquita...

—Sí de lo que usted quiera. —le respondió Serena aún preguntándose que sería lo que ese hombre de avanzada edad y buena presencia quería hablarle a ella una simple empleada doméstica.

—Yo soy un hombre directo y siempre voy al grano, ¿Hay una ligera posibilidad de que que pueda gustarte mi hijo Darien? —Serena se sonrojo al oír el nombre de ese moreno apuesto de mirada azul. Decir que le gustaba era poco, estaba fascinada por él, tanto que por una cita con él casi pierde su trabajo, suerte que justo llegaba su patrona.

—No era la pregunta que yo esperaba... —evadió la pregunta ya que aún no estaba preparada para responder, bien sabía que Endymion era el padre de Darien y sí el pelinegro se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia él no la dejaría en paz y la despedirian.

—No te preocupes chiquita, nada tendrá que ver tú respuesta con tú trabajo, puedes estar en plena confianza conmigo... —al ver el sonrojo de la rubia, Endymion supo que Darien no le era indiferente. Pero en sus ojos cielo pudo ver un deje de preocupación, que estaba dispuesto a quitar con sus palabras...

—La verdad es que sí su hijo me gusta más de lo que debería.

—Estupendo, esperaba esa respuesta...

—Pero aún no entiendo el por que de su pregunta...

—Ya lo veraz chiquita, ya lo veraz...

**...+*+...**

Un chico de mirada azul estaba volviendo a su departamento luego de haber ido a dar un vuelta con su auto nuevo. El auto era un hermoso deportivo rojo y se notaba a leguas que era 0 kilometro. Darien había sonreido con satisfacción al ver las miradas de admiración que le daban otros choferes por la calle. Pero aún así no se sentía muy feliz y convencido, nunca le había afectado mucho la fecha en la que se encontraba pero este año, este año fue difirente. Más alla de los regalos quería otra cosa, quería a Serena, esa chica rubia que sin querer queriendo se le había metido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Aunque la rubia no supiera el la espiaba. Desde el principio le había llamado la atención como ninguna otra, le había hablado, le había enviado cartas, rosas con dedicatorias, hasta un peluche que decia Te Quiero, pero nada. Al principio estaba enfadado con ella, incluso hoy a la mañana estaba enfadado, pero ahora le había estado dando vuelta a las palabras que ella le dijo y se dio cuenta que la rubia tampoco debería de haber tenido una vida facil y el no era quien para jusgarla.

Tranquilo y sin apuros decidió subir las escaleras, con un deje de tristeza se detuvo en el piso 5 con la esperanza de encontrar u su rubia, pero no estaba. Se le paso la idea de volver a golpearle pero no, ya más no se iba a humillar por ella, si ella lo quería sabía donde buscarlo.

Entró en su departamento que como siempre estaba en pleno silencio y vacio, sin sospechar nada encendio la luz y al hacerlo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Muchisimas caras conocidas estaban apretujadas en su departamento, en el centro una gran torta con su nombre. Entonces sonrió al ver a Andrew y Lita, sus mejores amigos, encabezando a los invitados. Quiza no todo estaba perdido.

Le gritaron sorpresa y le tiraron con harina y huevos, luego él saludo a cada una de las personas que se tomaron el trabajo de darle tan grata sorpresa. Desde un principio supo que todo había sido idea de Andrew ese chico que era amigo de él sin importar el porque o el cómo y le agradeció a él en forma especial.

—Tú eres mi mejor Darien y es tu cumpleaños. No hay nada que agradecer, es todo por tí amigo. Y no me hagas sentir cursi —pidió Drew, mientras le sonreía.

Así la pequeña fiesta intima siguó sin ningún inconveniente, Darien se divirtió ante las ocurrencias de sus— amigos pero aun así algo le faltaba. Para olvidarse de todo se puso a tomar un par de tragos más de los que debería, agobiado por el exceso de alcohol salió al balcón de su departamento.

Y de un momento a otro se encontró devuelta pensando en su rubia, ¿Así se sentían los enamorados? ¿Tan feo y triste era estar enamorado? Por eso mismo se había prometido no enamorarse, el amor sólo sirve para hacer sufrir a las personas. Sí tan sólo esa rubia descuidada le correspondise...

¿Su padre estaría enamorado de su madre?¿O los rumores de que se caso con ella por él, eran ciertos? De sólo recordar esa posibilidad apretó los nudillos.

La brisa hacia mecer al viento su cabello azabache, con las manos en la baranda de balcón se dejó llevar por la angustia. Entonces algo inesperado sucedió, sintió caer por su mejilla una gota salada...

—Darien es mejor que vallas a acostarte un ratito y... —le habló Andrew de repente haciéndolo salir de su trance...

—No exageres además siquiera cumplí años, mi partida dice que nací a las 11:54. ¡Estoy bien! —le afirmó Darien no muy convencido.

—Darien es lo mejor para ti son las 10:00 te acuestas un ratito, te despabilas y yo te llamó para soplar las velas... —le pasó un brazo por él cuello y lo guió a Darien hasta su habitación.

—Pero yo...

—Nada peros, te hará bien. No discutas...

Entre tanto Darien ya estaba en su habitación y su amigo rubio cerro la puerta. Resignado el pelinegro no le quedó otra que obedecer y lanzarse en su cama de dos plazas, pero al hacerlo chocó contra algo duro y escuchó un gritito. Creyendo que sólo era efecto del alcohol se lanzó otra vez, raspandose el brazo.

Asustado fue a prender la luz y se encontró con una especie de ataúd envuelto un moño rojo, ubicado desprecupadamente en su cama. Alzó una ceja, dudoso, ¿Otra sorpresa más...? Con cuidado desató el nudo y le dejó prolijamente a un costado...

—Oh que no van a entender nunca que lo único que yo quiero es... —se quedó sin habla al sacar la tapa del ataúd, no podía ser cierto de seguro le estaban jugando una broma, se frotó los ojos, pero la figura seguía ahí —¿Tú? —emitió apenas aún atonito.

—¿Sorpresa? —más que una exclamación sonó a pregunta la tímida voz...

—¿Serena?

—Sí, ¿Te desiluciona?

—No es sólo que...

—Te sorprendió. En un principio yo estuve igual...

—Pero ¿Como? ¿Cuando? No...

—Sabía que no era yo... —susurro la rubia con tristeza— Le dije al señor Chiba que...

—¿Mi padre? ¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto no entiendo?...

—Tú padre dijo que yo sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños ya que según él tú estas enamorado de mi. Pero como ya ves se equivocó... —dijo desganada intentando salir de ataúd, Darien aún sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojo se quedó parado ahí como plantado al piso...

Era bellísima, y estaba bellísima. Llevaba un vestido corte corazón en un rojo brillante que contrastaba perfectamente con su palida piel. Bajo la tenue luz se podía ver que casi no llevaba maquillaje a excepción de un poco de rimel y un leve color carmín en sus labios. Tenía el pelo rubio sujetado en esos típicos chonguitos que en cualquiera parecerían de niña, pero ella lejos de verse como una, se veía extrañamente atractiva.

Una ola de deseo le sobrevino y de repente se imagino ese pelo rubio desparramado en su cama. Sacudió la cabeza, volvió en sí y la vio girando el picaporte.

—Espera no te vayas por fabor... —le suplico y ella giro esperanza.

—No hay nada que yo deba hacer aquí... —dijo mientras mordia nerviosa su labio inferior, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por el pelinegro que no pudo volver a separar sus ojos de esos labios carnosos...

—Claro que la hay... —le contradijo mientras se acercaba a ella y sin poder evitarlo le ponía detrás de su oreja un mechon de pelo rebelde que se había escapado... —Eres mi regalo... —Serena desvío la mirada, ese hombre que tenía en frente no era el joven Darien al que estaba acostumbrado. Era el pecado en persona...

—Deberás no te importa que yo sea tú regaló...

—Claro que no, estoy feliz por ello.

—¿De veraz?

—Se lo eh pedido a una estrella fugaz. Y eh esperado esto seis largos meses...

—Entonces demuestralo... —se arriesgo tímida...

—No tienes más que pedirmelo nena... —Serena miro los labios de Darien que estaban muy cerca a loskk de ella y pensó que se sentiría besarlos.

—Besame Joven Darien...—quizo bromear con el nombre intentando ignorar el calor en su vientre.

—Hazlo tú. Tú eres mi regaló... —le pidió

—No creo que pueda... —le respondió insegura mientras se sonrojaba.

—Claro que puedes déjate llevar...

Entonces Serena se acercó a sus labios y suavemente pozo los suyos sobre los de él. De forma inocente e indecisa empezó a moverlos a Darien se le escapó sonido ronco, y ella aprovechó para dejar volar más el beso. Entonces Darien no pudiendo resistir más la beso también y ambos unieron sus bocas a un perfecto compás...

No podía creerlo, los labios de esa rubia eran aún más delicisiosos de lo que él había podido llegar a imaginar, se movían sobre los de él con una inocencia seductora en total contraste a los suyos experimentados. Eran como la más suave y dulce de las caricicias, lo llevaban a un mundo maravilloso.

Serena pasó los brazos por su cuello intentando profundizar la maravillosa unión, Darien la atrajo hacia a él pegandola más a su cuerpo, haciendole sentir el deseo que sentía por ella. El beso continuo despertando cada vez más cada uno de sus sentidos, derrepente un simple beso ya no era suficiente ambos nesitaban más.

Darien no pudiendo contener más el deseo de recorrer su cuerpo, tocarla, sentirla y fundirse en su delicadada y cremosa piel, empezó a depositar suaves besos en el rostro de la rubia. Serena por su parte emitió un gemido, y se sorprendió al notar lo sencible que se volvió su piel bajo el cuidado de los labios del chico del piso nueve, y lo mucho que reaccionaba su cuerpo ante él. Anciosa por seguir experimentando ese "inocente "placer, enredó los dedos en la tupida cabellera de Darien.

La atracción física entre ellos era imposible de negar incluso aún más de lo que Darien había sospechado, ella había sido creada para él y él para ella.

Poco a poco Darien fue tomando el control de la situación y los par de tragos de más que se había tomado lo estaban ayudando, eso sin mencionar las revoluciones que estaba sufriendo su entrepierna. Su miembro se erguía orgulloso debajo de su pantalón y era obvio que estaba requiriendo atención. El fragil cuerpo de la rubia lo exicitaba como ninguna otra chica lo había echo, era flaca pero con las curvas perfectamente ubicadas. Se separo de ella para mirarla una última vez vestida y Serena lo miró interrogante entonces él le sonrió, dejando ver su mirada cargada de deseo. El vestido que le había parecido tan seductor ahora le parecía un estorbo, cerró la puerta con llave y la tumbo es su cama no había duda que iba a pasar el mejor cumplañeos de su vida.

La besó como nunca reanudando la conexión entre ellos, y supo que su amada estaba nerviosa porque sintió su desesperación al intentar desabrochar su camisa, con que quería fuego, fuego tendría.

Con desesperación Serena logró desabrochar hasta el último de los botones, bajo sus temblorosas manos sintió los bien desarrollados musculos de Darien, sintió su duro pecho e inevitablemente no pudo resitirse a la tentación de tocarlo y besarlo..

Por supuesto que Darien no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ella era su regalo de cumpleaños e iba a aprovecharla al máximo. Con una de su piernas patio el ataúd con tanta fuerza que logró tirarlo. Ahora sí la cama estaba completamente disponible para ellos dos...

—Estamos en falta no crees... —bromeó para tranquilizar a Serena.

Era obvio que la chica lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero no quería dejarse llevar por su instinto salvaje. Sí por fin iba a hacerla suya como tanto había anhelado, quería disfrutarlo. Ya había esperado seis meses, que diferencia había en esperar unos minutitos más.

La abrazó y fue acariciando los hombros desnudos de la chica mientras le besaba con una delicadeza casi demencial en el cuello, llevó su manos hasta la cremallera del vestido, le apartó el pelo y fue bajando el cierre asta llegar a la sintura deleitandose en la suavidad de su espalda mientras la sentía estremecer. Le deslizó el vestido y sonrió al ver que la rubia no llevaba sujetador dejando al descubierto sus redondos pechos, que a sus ojos eran perfectos, seguramente del tamaño justo para sus mano que estaban deseosas por acariciarlos, el solo hecho de ver los pezones erectos de la chica lo hizo excitarse aún más... Pero se contuvo, más tarde tendría tiempo para degustarlos, primero quería tenerla totalmente desnuda. Le deslizó por la piernas el vestido, dejándola sólo con las bragas... Serena avergonzada quiso taparse, nunca había estado desnuda ante un hombre.

—Eres preciosa, deja que te vea...

—Pero tú no estas...

—Lo sé, puedes ocuparte de ello...

—Claro.

Con vergüenza Serena empezó a desprender el cinturón, luego la bragueta y Darien la ayudó quietandose por completo el pantalón. Ella quizo bajarle el boxer también y el sólo contacto de sus dedos sobre la tela de algodón hizo que su miembro doliera, sabiendo que sí ella se lo sacaba no iba a aguantar la tentación y la iba a penetrar ahí mismo, Darien le pidió que esperaran un poco más...

Ambos separados solamente por la tela del bóxer, comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Darien le besaba, succionaba y mordisqueaba un pezón, mientras que al otro se lo torturaba con la mano. Serena al sentir sus caricias se arqueaba de placer, dándole un mejor acceso a sus pechos...

—!Oh Darien!... —jadeó Serena.  
Él sonrió, en ese momento su nombre en la boca de Serena se volvió lo más erótico que pudo imaginar.

Serena sentía que por donde él la rozaba con sus labios sentía que su piel ardía ante su contacto, como que la estuviesen quemando pero era una deliciosa tortura, además él era el primer hombre que la tocaba de esa manera, tan íntimamente. Y de pronto no se podía imaginarse a otro amándola como lo hacia Darien, él estaba siendo con ella tan delicado, tan considerado que hasta en momentos se olvidaba que era un regaló de cumpleaños.

Al llegar a su intimidad Darien supo que estaba totalmente preparada para recibirlo, se bajó los bóxer y se posicionó encima de ella. Delicadamente le separó las piernas y con la punta de su miembro rozó la intimidad de ella, al hacerlo ambos gimieron y Serena gimió aún más al ver el tamaño de la erección de Darien. Rápidamente recordó una clase de biología ¿cómo se suponía que semejante cosote iba a entrarle?, creía que no seria posible, era demasiado grande para entrar en ella, por lo que lo miró con miedo.

—Tranquila, quiero que me mires a los ojos y te olvides de todo a tu alrededor, sólo mírame ¿sí? cariño mío... —pese a la ronquera de su voz intentó sonar dulce para animarla.

Darien haciendo total uso de su autocontrol presionó suavemente su entrada, entonces notó como Sere se ponía tensa y rígida. Buscó sus labios para infundirle confianza, y la beso dulcemente como sí contasen con todo el tiempo del mundo. Quería disfrutar al máximo su primera vez... Bajo su cuerpo sintió como la rubia se sentía más relajada dejándose llevar por el movimiento de sus bocas, entonces Darien aprovechó para adentrarse más en su interior...

Era delicada, húmeda, exquisita y endemoniadamente estrecha. No pudo resistirse más y de una sola embestida la penetró hasta al fondo rompiendo en el camino una barrera que daba prueba de su virginidad, la oyó sollozar y maldijo para su adentros ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe?

Serena clavó sus uñas en la ancha espalda del chico y ahogó un sollozo en sus labios. Poco a poco el dolor fue dejando lugar al placer que le hacia sentir el miembro de Darien en su interior, llenándola por completo. Entonces hizo un ansioso movimiento de caderas que enloqueció a su amante...

Sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, él le susurro que abriera los ojos. Serena obedeció, encontrándose con un orbes azules que le hacían silenciosas promesas. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, sólo estaban ellos dos compartiendo su amor. La fiesta de allá fuera era como que no existía, ellos habían sido transportados a un universo alterno...

Él empezó a apurar sus rítmicas arremetidas y Serena por instinto lo envolvió entre sus piernas, haciendo que rozara ese punto que le producía tanto placer, ella jadeaba incentivando a Darien que pudo sentir que la rubia estaba llegando al climax, entonces apuro sus embestidas para alcanzarla.

Poseídos totalmente por ese oleada salvaje de deseo, ambos se dejaron llevar hasta llegar la cumbre máxima placer que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer. Gimieron sus nombres mientras sus cuerpos ardían a causa del avasallador orgasmo que los invadía. Entonces Darien depositó en ella su semilla...

Al pasó de un rato Darien salió de su interior, se acosto a su lado y la atrajo hacía sí. —Feliz cumpleaños Darien... —Gracias princesa...

11:54 daba el reloj, ella había sido la primera en felicitarlo y darle su más preciado regaló. Una noche en el paraíso...

Se oyeron gritos desde el comedor que los llamaban, rápidamente se vistieron y hicieron acto de presencia en la pequeña fiesta. Dentro de la holgada camisa de Darien, Serena se sonrojo era obvio lo que habían echo. Entonces Darien la pegó contra él y la beso delante de todos para luego sonreír...

**Feliz, feliz en tu dia Amiguito que Dios te bendiga**

** Que reine la paz en tu dia Y que cumplas muchos más**

**Feliz, feliz en tu dia Amiguito que Dios te bendiga**

** Que reine la paz en tu dia Y que cumplas muchos mas**

Darien sopló las velas dejando a la habitación en penumbra...

—¿Que pediste Darien?

—Que me ames tanto como yo a ti...

—Entonces desperdiciaste un deseo porque ya te amo Darien Chiba...

—Pues abusaria de tú generosidad pidiendote un regalo más de cumpleaños...

—Depende de cual sea ese regaló...

—A ti te quiero. Quiero te cases conmigo y seas completamente mía...

Entonces la luz de la luna se filtro en la oscura habitación resaltando los celestes ojos de Serena que le prometieron un silencioso SÍ.

Él la beso y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, la vida no le podía haber regalado algo mejor... Ummm la mujer más bella del mundo le pertenecía, y no se lo eso, Sino que era...

Su más preciado regaló.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Estimado Darien Sexy Chiba:**_

_**Primero que nada ¡feliz cumpleaños! Bueno hoy es un día muy especial porque es él dia del cumpleaños de mi Amor platónico ósea tu cumpleaños, Yo soy una mamocha (fan tuya) que te admiro mucho, eres mi hombre ideal, mi hombre perfecto, mi todo. Por tí veo a cualquier hombre horrible, tu haces que toda la raza masculina sea inferior, eres tan bello, tan apuesto, amable, valeroso, estas en todos y cada uno de mis sueños y sos el culpable de que babee como un perro. Una foto tuya y todo yo se enciende, hisciste que mi golosina favorita sea el chocolate y que no pueda comer chocolate sin pensar en tu cuerpo bañado en el xD jajaj, te amo tanto que me tome el derecho de escogerte un segundo nombre... Espero que te guste porque para mí Sexy ES tu segundo nombre o.o. Bueno creo que ya te diste cuenta lo mucho que te quiero y aprovecho para desirte que hay muchas chicas que enloquecen por ti jejej al igual que yo... Podría seguir soniando despierta pero no quiero que te lleve mucho leerla así Sere no te reta jjejeej Por cierto envidio demasiado a tu novia, si la vez decile que el sueño de toda mamocha es estar en su lugar... **_

_**Besitos no te enfermes y sigue siendo nuestro muzo por siempre **_

_**Con todo mi cariño tu admiradora #1 Nai SD**_

_**.**_

**Carta de una Mamocha  
**

* * *

Hola!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic homenaje que le escribí a nuestro Chiba... No voy a babear porque para eso tengo el face y el twitter así que agradezco que lo hayan leido y espero sus review para saber su opinion.

Agrdecer todas las mamochas que siempre estan ayudandome y aguantandome en face (Mary, Cony, Naiara, Fabiola, Ady etc.) Y en especial a Cony que me ayudo con el lemon, y que es una genio!

Ya saben me encuentran en Face: _Nai SD de Chiba _y en Twitter: _ Nai_SD_

_Besitos que esten muy bien... _

**¡Feliz cumple Mamo-Chan!  
**


End file.
